


Old Friend

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [28]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Au where Mercury Black was a clone of Superman, Carlos is 25 and Kal is 39, Clark is a good dad in this au, Crossover in the sense that Mercury Black is here, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Jon is a baby, Mercury is 24 and Fernando is 40, age gap relationships, we ignore YJ Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Kal-El comes back home to find out that an old friend of his is back from the dead and dating his son. He quickly demands answers which Fernando starts to answers. He tries to come to terms with some of the answers while also trying to come to terms that Fernando is back.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Fernando Castillo, Mercury Black/Original Character(s), Superman/Carlos Valentine/Death, Superman/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 365 project [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may not know, Superman has a Kryptonian name which is Kal-El. I just call him Kal when he isn't being superman or Clark.

Clark let out a sigh as he flew back to Metropolis, his body felt like shit. He could still feel the effect of kryptonite against him. It didn’t help that he was nursing some still broken wounds that were taking their time to heal. He knew he should have let Fareyatta heal him but he needed to get home, Carlos was with Jon and Rao only knows what they have been up to. Carlos might have spoiled him and turned Jon completely against him, or Jon could have lighted something on fire. He smiled at the first one. He was happy things were better with Carlos, he was great with Mercury and Konner, and Jon seemed to be warming up to him quickly. He relaxed entering the Metropolis skyline. He quickly picked up the familiar heartbeat of Carlos and Jon, before picking up Mercury’s as well. He raised an eyebrow at that. Mercury rarely came over to the apartment and came to visit more at the farm or at the watchtower, stating that he felt safer in those places. As he flew closer to his apartment he picked up multiple heartbeats near the others. He tensed as he listened, they were slow and steady all moving in sync as if it was one being. He listened closer before he stopped, eyes wide. The heartbeat was slow and steady but still strong. It was possible he knew whose heartbeat that was but it wasn’t possible. He was dead, how the hell could he hear it and as if there were multiple. He frowned and sped him, the only thing that rushed his mind was a mixture of fear and confusion. 

“I really should get going.” Fernando stretched as Mercury nodded getting up as well. Jon babbled fussing reaching out for Mercury. “Can’t you stay for a little bit more Kal shouldn’t be getting home anytime soon?” Fernando looked at Mercury who was already holding Jon. He sighs before smiling “I guess we-” Before he could finish a big draft came and he was pinned to a nearby wall by his hands. Mercury tensed holding Jon as Carlos got up quickly. Fernando blinked before looking at Kal. “Hey.” Kal felt his stomach drop as he looked at him. “Mind letting go.” He motions to his wrist. “You’re breaking the metal.” He let go quickly watching as Fernando rubbed his wrist. He x-rayed them to check for broken bones before frowning seeing only wires. “How, when.” He took a deep breath. “Explain.” Carlos sighs as Jon lets out an excited babble reaching out to his dad. Kal turned around and took Jon from Mercury who rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you want me to explain first, me being alive or me being in your apartment?” He huffs. Mercury frowned “Don’t be a dick Fernando.” Fernando flinched, “Sorry.” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. Carlos pulled Mercury to the kitchen to give the others some space. Fernando looked at Mercury and Kal felt a frown snap back onto his face. “No.” He shook his head and bounced Jon, more for his own sake although Jon let out some giggles of enjoyment. “Are we that obvious?” Fernando frowned. He flinched and looked away seeing the glare Kal threw him. “So let me get this straight, you’re here now and instead of going to the league or me first, your friend, you come here and you’re with my son.” Fernando frowns “It isn’t as bad as you are making it seem.” Kal huffed, shaking his head. “Oh, it isn’t then enlightened me, Fernando, how the hell is it not as bad as it seems.”

“You forgot the fact that when I died because I did actually die. You and the others were trying to send me to some sort of space jail.”

“You crossed a line, you became no better than those who we were locking away.”

“I became no better?” Fernando scoffed and started to pace. The sound of his multiple heartbeats became unsync, some were beating faster with anger. “I killed the people who killed Lily and Carlos and who kidnapped my children. They nearly killed them by the time I found them. What the hell did you want me to do? Just send them to jail?” 

“Yes, you didn’t have to stoop to their level.” 

“Oh, so I just let them have their peace in jail? Kal-el they wanted that. They knew that once they went to jail it would be a few years until they break out again and target me or my kids again. Unlike you, I didn’t become a hero to have some supervillain fight every time I go out. I only became one because Lily and Carlos convinced me I could help you guys and because you guys needed a medic. I never agreed to any of your morals. They deserved what they got.” Kal frowned as he shook his head “How are you here. I show you die, everyone saw you die.” The heartbeats were back in sync but this time they were all racing. Fernando looked down. “Fernando, what happened, everyone saw you die with that doomsday hybrid, you took it with you.” Fernando shifted “I did die, but when you know death and when you’ve been neglected home for a while guess you come back.” He kicked his feet. Kal frowned before sighing as Jon babbled trying to get down. “Don’t even think about leaving.” He went into the kitchen. “Wouldn’t help if I tried,” Fernando mumbled. 

Kal sighs as he looks at Carlos who was already warming up a bottle for Jon. His hand glowed a soft orange as he shook the bottle back and forth. He looked at Mercury who looked as if he was trying to hide in the corner and on his phone. “We are talking later.” Mercury sighs “Joy.” Kal shakes his head and hands, Jon, off to Carlos who reached for the bottle. “Careful it needs to cool down,” Carlos said gently as Jon pouted. He smiles and runs the bottle under some tap. Kal watched before Carlos looked back up at him. “Give him a chance please.” 

“You knew.” 

“I’m married to death of course I knew.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me, why didn’t he tell me.” 

“Casey doesn’t give secrets out like that unless you have something of equal value to give, and it wasn’t my secret to say. After all, when was I supposed to tell you? Oh hey, remember your old friend who you tried to send to jail is back and dating your son? You would have never believed me.” Kal huffed “So you just brought him here behind my back.” Carlos rolled his eyes “He handles a lot of Jon’s tantrums when they are really bad and you aren’t here. Plus he and Lois are friends, Mercury likes and is happy with him, and he was my father’s friend. I think I owe him some stuff.” Kal blinks “Lois knew?” 

“She found out a few days ago on accident when he was feeding Jon while I was in the shower. I thought she was coming later to pick him up but I missed a message from her.” Kal rubbed his face “She didn’t-” 

“Freak out? Oh no she did but Fernando gave Jon over rather quickly and explained everything. Plus it helped that I came out and explained how trustworthy he was, she relaxed. She warmed up to him when they went shopping for some baby stuff with Mercury.” Kal shakes his head before Carlos places a hand on his shoulder. “Go and talk to him. Please, he needs his friends. He was being thrown up inside sneaking away, literally.” Kal went to say something before Carlos started to feed Jon. 

He sighs and walks back to the living room. Fernando was sitting on the arm of the couch with his knees pressed up to his stomach. Kal sighs and goes over sitting down a few spaces from him. “So I am assuming Casey brought you back?” Fernando sighs “It’s more complicated, you know Life right?” Kal looked over at him. “Casey mentioned them a few times.” 

“Well both of them brought me back when that doomsday thing killed me. It made sure to fuck me up so bad that the Lazarus pit wouldn’t do any good. My soul was in fragments, I need souls similar to mine to be able to form one big stitched up one to be put back into my body.” Well, that seemed to explain the multiple heartbeats and how they beat differently sometimes. “So who were they.” Fernando leaned one leg down. “Me. well other versions of myself. You know the multiverse theory, that there is an infinite amount of universe that is caused by a different outcome of what we are doing. In theory, there should be one universe where we never had this conversation and you never found me.” Kal nodded “But the theory is wrong, a new universe is created when there is a big event where a different outcome could have changed everything. For instance, instead of me dying let's say you died again and this time we couldn't bring you back. Another universe is created where that outcome did happen.” Kal frowns “So your soul is made from different versions of yourself.” Fernando nodded. “I can hear them constantly, they all have their own personality and motives. It didn't dull out when they were mashed up with mine. The first two years after that were hard. Some were upset because they were pulled away from their own world with their own family, others wanted to move on and to see what was in this world, and others were sad and either changed to anger or wonder.” 

“Can they hear me?” Fernando nodded. “They are present, and they react to things. Sometimes they can take over or I let them take over. It comes in handy for stuff, there is a version of myself that can turn his body to smoke or one that is fully bio-organic.” Kal nodded “Are the ones that were mad still upset?” Fernando looked away “It's complicated, they are but they are moving forward little by little. We have a better relationship. All of us.”

“How did you come back here? I mean it seems like you got a whole new chance.” Kal leans against the couch with a sigh. “You’re not going to like it.” Kal let out a soft groan shaking his head. “Hit me with it.” Fernando looked at him “There was a war going on back home, a big one. After it was all said and done, some of the losing side’s followers came here. I sent Red here to check it out and she came back with the information that they started a cult out there. They are trying to regroup for another attack. So,” He sighs “Animal House was made.” Kal stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. Animal house had been a thorn in the league’s side, they were notorious for going after criminals and killing them. It was only made worse when they were caught killing. “Angels. Why are the losing side angels? Aren’t they supposed to be the good guys,” Fernando scowls “They are anything but the good guys, they are worse than Lex. Trust me on this Kal.” He shook his head “No I want an explanation, what do you mean that they are worse than Lex.” Fernando frowns his eye flashing a purple before going back to brown. “They experiment on any demons or anybody that doesn’t fit their definition of perfect. If you sin too much they would come and take you to get “fixed”. They were killing innocent people back home.” He hissed. Kal shivered his mind going back to Barry’s rants about Eiling and what he was trying to do to metas. 

“Fernando this isn't-” 

“No, I don’t care if you think this is wrong Kal. This time I am not backing down and hiding. If you want to stop me then we can fight out there.” Kal frowns “I don’t want to fight you, Fernando.” 

“And I know that they won’t stop even if you put them in a cell. They’ll... They’ll get under everything and ruin it if they are left alive.” Some of his heartbeats were beating erratically, some with anger, and some with fear. He wasn’t going to win this argument, and he didn’t want to chase Fernando out. “We can send them to the shadow zone.” Fernando looked at him wearily “Only some, there are others that they just can’t be alive no matter what.” Kal sighed, it was better than nothing. “We talk about this later with everyone.” Fernando frowned but nodded. Mercury came back out looking between them before giving Fernando a small smile. Almost instantly his heartbeats came back to normal. “So how did you meet him.” 

“Luthor sent him to kill me when he was still under his thumb.” Kal blinked “He knew?” Fernando laughed. “No I run a prosthetics company, I just have a lot of cash to buy people in his circle and release scandals about him. It was enough to piss him off. When Mercury came after me I managed to pin him, though it cost me many many ribs. We talked, found out about the abuse, and promised to get the piece of kryptonite in his head out if he didn't kill me, and boom. After that, he came by, was friends with my daughters, and well.” His face blushed “He asked me out, after saving me from a building explosion. We've been together for a few months.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Kal sighs “Well, I guess that’s enough for tonight. I have to go chew Mercury out.” Kal got up and Fernando let out a small laugh. 

After scolding Mercury for hiding the fact that Fernando and he were dating, his choice of men, and the fact that he was dating someone in Animal house. Fernando and Carlos started to make dinner. Although he didn’t need to eat, the smell of Carlos’s cooking always made him hungry. It didn’t help that Fernando was a really good cook. He still remembers the times he would host BBQs after missions. Plus by the look on Mercury’s face when Fernando offered to help Carlos to cook he still made good food. He sat down on the floor with Jon who babbled and crawled to some of his toys. For the time being, he could let himself enjoy the fact that his old friend was back before having to deal with telling Diana and Bruce.


End file.
